


Food Fight

by Foxboots



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Food Fight, VoltronS2Countdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9181933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxboots/pseuds/Foxboots
Summary: It was a war zone. Two teams one would be victorious, team blue: Shiro, Allura and Keith while team red was Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Coran. The victor would have no chores for a whole month while the losing team was stuck with all the chores for the month. There’s was food everywhere, splattered against the walls and shoved into every hole and crack available. Dripping from the ceiling in large clumps from where it had been shot and thrown up by both team members. The floor was covered in food of all kinds, from green goo to mysterious lumps of food. The castle was a war zone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Voltron season 2 countdown. Tumblr: voltrons2countdown.tumblr.com  
> This is day 17!

It was a war zone. Two teams - Team Blue: Shiro, Allura and Keith; and Team Red: Pidge, Hunk, Lance and Coran. Only one would be victorious. The victor would have no chores for a whole month while the losing team was stuck with undertaking all the chores for the same duration.

There was food everywhere, splattered against the walls and shoved into every hole and crack available. It was dripping from the ceiling in large clumps from where it had been shot and thrown up by both team members. The floor was covered in food of all kinds, from green goo to mysterious lumps of food. The castle was a war zone.

Suddenly there was a loud creak, “shhhh” Allura whispered as her team rounded the corner to see Hunk stepping on a squeaky floorboard. “Ah ha!” Allura yelled, throwing a pie at the yellow paladin which resulted in yelling by Hunk and ultimately him falling down in a panic.  
“Ahhhhhhhh!” the yellow paladin yelled as he went down only to expose Lance and Coran behind him ready to attack.  
“ATTACK!” the male altean roared as he threw his arsenal of foods and assorted drinks at the enemy, and that’s when Shiro and Keith pounced, launching various fruits and vegetables at the three members of the red team.  
“Keith! Allura! Where’s Pidge, do you see her?” Shiro yelled in the commotion.  
“I-I-I don’t know!” Keith shouted back looking around while half strangling Lance as he shook him about.   
“RETREAT! RETREAT!” Coran yelled while pulling Hunk up and then running around, leaving Lance in Keith’s hands.  
“Ugh! Wait for me!” Lance yelled out, arm out stretched to his two partners while one hand tried in vain to get Keith off him. That was until Shiro picked Keith off of him allowing Lance the chance to escape.

~With Pidge~

Pidge was up in the vents planning the great attack - the other three had been diversions for the real attack. She had already planned the attack location: the kitchen, now all she had to do was get the enemy there. And then she had an epiphany. Quickly she went off to find her team to explain the plan.

~A while later in the kitchen~

Shiro, Keith and Allura were restocking up on ammunition when suddenly Coran grabbed Allura while Hunk dosed her (and Coran) in green goo. Lance tackled Keith and while they fought, shoving food in each other’s faces, Pidge had jumped up on Shiro’s back - the perfect position as she was just out of reach from either of his hands. Pidge had almost virtual control over the black paladin.  
While Allura retaliated back against Coran and Hunk, Keith and Lance had managed to end up tangled together unable to move and Shiro had fallen on his knees trying to get the smallest member of the group off of him. It hadn’t worked.  
Coran had run out of ammunition while Hunk was cornered by Altean’s princess Allura and was forced to surrender. It was only Shiro vs Pidge now, and by the looks of it, it seemed like the black paladin was going to go down. Pidge had moved up so now she had more control on his movements. Pidge brought the champion down to his knees. She won.

Team Red had won. Team Blue had lost. This meant that Lance, Hunk, Coran and Pidge had no chores to do for a month while Shiro, Keith and Allura had all the chores to do for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by the lovely Grammar Fairy, who isn't even apart of the fandom but did it anyways for me, said she found it funny to read through it and had no idea who or what was happening.


End file.
